Pocky Game
by EternalLoveZeki
Summary: The craze of the pocky game has reached Cross Academy. Yuuki is dying to give it a go, but her chosen target is not so willing.


Think of the pocky, Yuuki thought stubbornly, this is all for the pocky…

The cold breeze wrapping itself sensuously around her caused her to shiver. The fluffy white tom cat in front of her flattened itself against the thick branch that both were standing on, alert green eyes fixed on the girl. As the effects of the breeze passed, she stretched her hand out gently to the animal. He hissed and scratched angrily at her.

"Come on, kitty…." She attempted, receiving a louder angrier hiss in return. She had put herself in this situation, she mused. She could feel the apathetic blue eyes gazing up at her from the ground. Yuuki was sure that Rima Toya was calmly munching on a stick of the pocky she so desired, and that she had promised to give her if she could get the cat down. If the pocky game hadn't become so popular lately (and if she hadn't wanted to try it), she wouldn't be here.

Yuuki had naively thought that this would be a simple way to get a hold of a packet; to remove a cat from a tree in her own back yard instead of going back into that dangerous town? She had leapt at the offer. The previous vampire attack played briefly in her mind. Had that vampire been more or less dangerous than this bloodthirsty creature in front of her, however?

"Go get it, disciplinary committee." Rima's soft voice drifted up to her, bringing her out of her thoughts. If Rima hadn't been so monotonous, Yuuki would have sworn that she was enjoying this. She puffed herself up in determination before she lunged forward, intent on grabbing the spitting cat before its sharp claws could make contact with her.

Instead of grabbing the tom, which had decided that enough was enough and had scrabbled quickly down the edge of the rough bark, she found herself clinging to the trunk in a moment of unbalance. She heard a quick laugh, but she concluded that she had imagined it when she glanced down to where the model was standing with her usual passive expression.

"There!" Yuuki stated breathlessly as she found her way back down. "Cat is out of the tree!"

"The cat got itself out of the tree." Rima replied calmly.

"It's still out!" Yuuki pouted, arms folding across her chest as the cold wind returned. Rima seemed unfazed as ever. She nodded.

"Congratulations." Yuuki's pout deepened. Was that sarcasm she heard in the other girl's voice? The thought was quickly forgotten when the model made good on her promise and handed her a packet of the prized pocky.

Victory, Yuuki cheered to herself. Now there was the question of who she would play the game with. Her thoughts drifted to her crush, Kaname Kuran, her eyes unconsciously shifting to the classroom window. She mused on the idea for a moment before she put it aside. She didn't have the confidence for that, and what would he think of her asking for such a thing?

Maybe she could play with Yori? Hmmm. Whilst she thought that the two of them could have a great deal of fun with the game, she didn't think that she could ask her either. She'd probably just tease her for asking.

Zero, then…? He was always grouchy; maybe this could be just the thing to get him to lighten up.

"Well, see you around, disciplinary committee. Stay out of trouble." She was brought back to the present once more by the vampire's voice. She stuttered a thanks as her brain struggled away from the topic of who to play the pocky game with and let Rima return to class.

I should really get back to patrolling… Yuuki thought to herself. She didn't want to get scolded by Zero tonight.

~Z~

As perceptive as she naturally was, Yuuki's best friend Sayori Wakaba quickly noticed the packet of pocky sticking untidily out of Yuuki's pocket. She had decided to have the packet with her at all times, in case of emergency.

"You're ready to play?" She asked Yuuki with a smile, the general babble of the filling classroom complimenting her speech.

"Maybe I just want to eat them." She replied, annoyed that Yori could read her so well.

"Are you going to ask Kuran to play?" Yuuki didn't notice the slightly unhappy look on Yori's face as she asked. She gripped the edge of her desk to distract herself as she answered.

"N-no, I don't want to bother him with something like this."

"Kiryuu, then?" Yori's chin rested in her hand, a mischievous smile replacing the grimace. Yuuki's facial expression told Yori all she needed to know. Yuuki wished that she had more options for Yori to cycle between.

"Speaking of Zero, I wonder if he's coming. He's usually here before us…" Yuuki was acutely aware of his absence; Zero tended to be in a fairly dark place if he didn't show up recently, she had come to learn. Just as she was beginning to worry, the object of their brief discussion entered the room. He acknowledged her with a nod.

With Yori checking her text book beside her, Yuuki turned her body to better face Zero. She had barely got a word out when she was interrupted by the entrance of their teacher. She decided to keep quiet for now; she'd have plenty of time to win Zero over.

~Z~

Yuuki's attempts to negotiate were brutally felled before they had really begun. Between Zero telling her to pay attention (like the headmaster wouldn't have Zero tutor her on the subject later) and being caught attempting to talk to him (the teacher had suddenly developed the vision of a hawk and the hearing of a bat), she had stood no chance.

Both she and Zero had suffered the teacher's wrath; he had given them a very public lecture on the kind of behaviour that they should be displaying to their peers as members of the disciplinary committee. Yuuki had felt like sinking into the ground. Zero was the picture of stoicism he usually was. But she could see a slight twitch in his jaw that betrayed his irritation that he was being punished alongside her in their shared detention.

She was at a disadvantage.

The moment that the teacher's attention had focused on marking the large pile of papers in front of him, Yuuki covered her mouth with her text book. Zero's eyes remained fixed on his work sheet.

"Hey Zero," she whispered, "we've been working really hard lately…"

"I've been working hard. You've been getting us detention." He whispered back, scratching out an answer as he spoke. She was definitely at a disadvantage. She forged on undeterred.

"I was thinking that we could have a little fun…" She quietly placed the book in front of her, glancing to the front of the classroom before she pulled the packet of pocky from her pocket.

"No." He replied in an instant as his vision alighted on the sweet.

"I haven't finished!" She whispered hotly.

"Why don't you ask Kuran?" He whispered back, focus once more on his work sheet.

"I don't want to bother him." She tersely replied, a faint hint of red beginning on her cheeks. First Yori, now Zero too?

"It wouldn't be a bother."

"Anyway, I'm asking you!" Yuuki responded in a desperate attempt to get Zero back on side.

"This stupid game isn't worth my time."

"Oh, you're too good to play games now?" Yuuki shot back irritably.

"Cross! Stop distracting Kiryuu!" Came the teacher's annoyed voice from the front of the room, causing her to puff up in disbelief. She couldn't resist giving Zero a sharp jab under the table when she saw the triumphant smirk on his face.

~Z~

"You will play with me!" Yuuki demanded. Zero rolled his eyes, regretting allowing the energetic girl into his inner sanctum which usually kept him safe from Yuuki's fads. Usually she wouldn't have been allowed near the dorm, but he had felt particularly relaxed in her presence that day. He wouldn't be making this mistake again.

"Why would I do that?" He flinched a little when a stick of pocky was suddenly thrust in his face. He made out Yuuki's face behind the pocky, a determined look on her face.

"Because it might just make you understand the concept of fun!"

"This game doesn't seem like much fun." He replied grumpily. Yuuki debated with herself about whether she should just force the stick into Zero's mouth and make him play. He seemed to catch on to Yuuki's train of thought as he swiftly turned his head away. She huffed, dropping herself onto his bed in temporary defeat.

"You know, you could at least play one game with me. I do let you drink my blood." Yuuki had allowed herself to speak her thoughts out loud wistfully, but as soon as they had left her mouth, she knew that she had made a terrible mistake.

"Get out." The rage was almost physically dripping from his words.

"Zero, I didn't mean—"

"Out." He herded her to the door, slamming it shut once she was safely outside.

Yuuki's stomach turned in guilty knots. She had said something needlessly cruel again, and in the pursuit of what? A game? She hadn't intended to speak the words out loud, but that didn't excuse them. She wasn't some sort of martyr. She wasn't special just because she forced her blood on him. She pulled herself away from Zero's door; she would give him some space.

She had been saying such things more frequently lately, hadn't she? She was surprised that Zero had given her as much leeway as he had. But no matter what, she would always be on his side. She just hoped that he would allow her to be. Her determination wavered. She wouldn't bother him about the game anymore, and she would apologise to him at the first opportunity. She headed back to her room, mentally punishing herself for her transgression.

~Z~

Days passed by in an anxious blur. Between her duties as one half of the disciplinary committee and her studies, Yuuki couldn't find the time to properly talk to Zero. It didn't help that he was unusually quiet himself. A particularly worrying trait for one who was known for not talking much. She tried to reassure Yori that nothing was wrong to no avail.

She had found herself attempting to hold back the hordes of day class girls circling the night class like desperate sharks alone approximately two weeks after her faux pas. She was always made acutely aware of how difficult it was to do so every time Zero disappeared early. His threatening aura and mysterious stoicism always had the power to silence the shrieking girls, and Yuuki occasionally wished that she had the same power that he did.

He had gone especially early this evening; was he still angry with her, or….?

"Yuuki?" A familiar voice called her back to the present, putting her rapidly fluttering thoughts on hold. Her heart beat rapidly as she made out the familiar shape of the one and only Kaname Kuran.

"Oh, Kaname-sama! Good evening!" She bowed nervously. She was never able to act normally around him, no matter how hard she tried.

"You haven't been yourself lately. Are you alright?" Kaname asked, concern in his eyes. Yuuki flushed. She hadn't realised that her change in demeanour had been so noticeable. She waved her hands in front of her in a show of her usual enthusiasm.

"I'm fine! Everything is a-okay!" She couldn't ask him about Zero. He had never responded positively to her talking about him before, and his dislike of him meant that Kaname would be quick to blame Zero for his rightful anger. His expression told her that he didn't quite believe her, but he stepped forward to stroke her cheek gently.

"Whatever it is, don't let it change you, Yuuki." That lonely expression was back in his eyes, causing Yuuki's heart to skip a beat. Why did he always look like that when they were together? But she couldn't dwell on such things, she needed to find Zero.

"I really am fine! I have to go. I'll see you later, Kaname-sama." She saluted, before she took the opportunity to run off in the direction of the stables. Zero always went there to rest if he didn't want to be disturbed.

The familiar snort of the deadly White Lily reached her ears, almost causing her to reconsider. Did she really want to risk a hard kick right now? She pushed the thought from her mind. She had to apologise to Zero before it was too late.

As she stepped inside, she glimpsed her partner in crime resting under the protective watch of White Lily.

"Zero?" Yuuki called hesitantly. She gasped when he opened his eyes to look at her and she saw a faint tinge of red to them. So he was thirsty. But hadn't he been taking the blood tablets? He hated that side of himself and didn't want to hurt anyone, so she doubted he would take the risk and stop taking them. Was it a bad batch then? Could blood tablets be bad?

"Get out of here, Yuuki." He bit out at her, voice accompanied by a harsh snort.

"You need—"

"You're going to let me have your blood again?" He rolled his eyes, "Get out of here before I hurt you."

"I'm sorry. I'm not doing this because I have to, I'm doing it because I don't…" She cut herself off, not wanting to even think about it. She took a cautious step towards Zero, eyes on Lily who had assumed an almost predatory stance over Zero. He wasn't in the throes of hunger yet, but she had to do something to prevent it.

Seeing the worry in Yuuki's face, Zero rubbed Lily's side reassuringly before he stood and moved towards her.

"How many times have I said that you don't need to worry about me?" Zero asked.

"It doesn't matter how many times you tell me that, Zero, I'll always worry about you. And I'm always by your side! So please, if it keeps you here, drink my blood." Her mind flashed back to the harmless game that had lead them here. It was funny what kinds of actions resulted from such innocent things.

She gazed into his eyes, hoping her sincerity would reach him. Zero sighed in defeat and Yuuki took the chance to push her hair away from her neck, a silent offering backing up her verbal one. She could see the familiar self-hatred in his eyes, and she wished that she could take it away somehow. Couldn't he see? She wasn't obligated to do this, she wanted to.

As Zero gave in to his vampiric instincts, Yuuki admitted to herself that she was scared. She wasn't scared of Zero himself, but she was terrified that he would disappear. She was scared that he would go back on his word and decide that he was too dangerous. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she was scared that he would hate her and leave (even though if it came down to it, she would take his hating her if it meant that he was safe). At this point, she was most scared that he wouldn't forgive her; that her careless words had destroyed the relationship she had carefully forged with him.

She felt his fangs finally leave her neck and his forehead was leaning gently against hers.

"I told you, didn't I? I will never hate you." Yuuki opened her eyes, only just realising that she had closed them. Zero looked apologetic, but he also looked gentle. He pulled back, a fleeting smirk crossing his face. "Do you still want to play that game?"

"Wh-what?" Yuuki was caught off guard. A part of her still very much wanted to, but it had brought the more selfish side of her to the surface. Zero's eyes flickered to her bloody neck.

"I'll play it with you. But get cleaned up first." He tore a sizable piece of cloth from his uniform and handed it to her. She pressed it lightly against her neck, covering up the blood. They had been reckless, they both knew, and if they were seen…

Well, it was dark. Yuuki was confident that she could play the bite mark as an innocent injury under the cover of darkness. She nodded, smiling gently at her childhood friend. She was happy that he had forgiven her cruel words, and she made a vow to herself that she wouldn't allow her mouth to act before her brain again.

~Z~

Yuuki revelled in her moment of victory, made even sweeter by her decision to give up on playing in the first place. Zero sat opposite her, legs folded, as passive as always. Anyone who saw them would have wondered why they were sat staring each other down for no discernible reason.

When Yuuki had come to the end of her revelry, she presented a single stick of pocky; the packet disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. The only sign that Zero had noticed the action was a fleeting flicker of his eyes. The moment was finally upon them.

Yuuki placed her end of the stick in her mouth, almost flinching as Zero aggressively moved forward to take his first bite. Her heart skipped a beat as their eyes met; his face was so close to hers. She took in her friends handsome features as she worked up the nerve to take her first move forward. Both had frozen, each sizing their opponent up. Yuuki wondered what he was thinking about.

Zero was the one to break their temporary truce. She was unable to tear her gaze away from his as she mimicked his action. She had always been enraptured by his hungry vampire eyes, but she had never taken the time to appreciate them in Zero's more tranquil moments. Had they always been so beautiful?

Yuuki's bites became timid nibbles as the distance between them closed to the point that they both had to tilt their head to avoid bumping noses together. What would it be like to kiss him? Would it be passionate and deep, or would it be a tentative, soft affair?

The thoughts caused Yuuki to bite down hard and twist her head rapidly away from his, tearing the tie away from her and awarding her a loss. Where had those thoughts come from? He was her best friend!

"That's it? I expected more after all that talk." Zero taunted, swallowing the remainder of the stick. Of course, Zero hadn't noticed a thing. She quashed the minor disappointment she felt when she realised that he hadn't been thinking along the same lines as her. After all, she had always loved Kaname, hadn't she?

"I demand a rematch!" Yuuki yelled, regaining her composure. Zero scoffed, leaning back in a triumphant motion.

"You've had your game. You lost."

"I won't let you win again!" She pointed threateningly at him, pouting. He looked less than threatened.

"That's because we won't play again." Zero replied, before he found a second stick of pocky thrust forcefully into his mouth.

"We will." Yuuki declared confidently, watching Zero roll his eyes at her before submitting to one last game.

She didn't let herself become entranced a second time, securing the tie. She had hoped that Zero would give in this time, but he wasn't about to give her her victory for nothing. She wondered if Zero had felt the burst of electricity that she had when their lips had briefly touched. She would never tell anyone, but she secretly hoped that he did.


End file.
